


Of Agents and Time Lords

by machokoolkat



Series: The Doctor and Tony DiNozzo [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Kinda, One Shot, prologue of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machokoolkat/pseuds/machokoolkat
Summary: Tony was just trying to have a relaxing morning to himself before he returned to the chaos that was his job at NCIS, but it seems the universe had other plans.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Series: The Doctor and Tony DiNozzo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918147
Kudos: 33





	Of Agents and Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a really short one-shot that I wrote back in early 2017. I'll be keeping the first version up in this series, and you're more than welcome to read it, but do keep in mind that it was just the short ramblings of a 16 year old that had next to no further plot in mind.
> 
> As for this fic, it acts as a prologue for another fic that I have planned. That future fic will also be put in this series, but honestly there's no real way of knowing when I'll actually get around to writing it. Just know that it does exist inside of my brain at the very least. 
> 
> Very special thanks to my lovely beta [Kirazalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirazalea/pseuds/Kirazalea)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was an average Thursday morning for Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was in the middle of his morning run, or rather his morning jog-turned-speedwalk, that he made an effort to take every day before heading into his job at the navy yard. He scuffed his shoes on the trail that he was mindlessly following and breathed in the fresh air of his surroundings. It wasn’t often that he was able to fully embrace the outdoors without having to worry about poking around a dead body. It was nice to have a break, even if it was just a quick one, from all of the chaos that came from being on Gibbs’ team. Tony smirked to himself at that thought. No matter how much he outwardly complained about it, he really loved his job and his team. Not that he’d ever tell them that out loud, of course. 

Tony paused his running for a moment to take a quick breather. He unclipped his water bottle from the small running bag that was strapped around his waist and took a few loud, refreshing gulps before putting it back into its rightful place. He took this moment to take in the area of the trail that he had come to a halt at. His eyes traced the empty clearing that opened to his left before letting his gaze follow the tree line of the woods that crept close to the edge of the dusty trail to his right. This small wooded area was just near the outskirts of the local park, wildlife wasn’t exactly very easy to come by in this part of the city, but Tony appreciated its small beauty nonetheless.

He let out a soft, happy sigh before steeling himself to start back on his run again. He leaned to take his first step forward, but came to an immediate halt when he heard the snapping of a twig coming from the dense woods on his right. Tony’s body tensed as he listened carefully, his ears strained to hear another sound to try and learn if an animal was the source of the disruption. Another odd noise came shortly after from the same cluster of trees and Tony instinctively reached to his side for his firearm. He cursed quietly when his hand met with empty air. If Gibbs were here, he would’ve given Tony a hard smack on the back of his neck for leaving his apartment without any form of self defense. He didn’t even have his trusty knife that he normally carried in his belt buckle thanks to the lack of need for a belt on his sweatpants. 

Tony gathered himself into a defensive position as he heard the undergrowth rustle again. If he were in danger, being without his gun  _ or _ his knife made things unlikely to work out in his favor. He could only hope that the commotion was just an animal or some kid trying to play a sick prank on an innocent speed-walk-jogger. 

That was when Tony saw a strange blue light start to emanate from within the undergrowth followed by an odd mechanical whistling. His defensive stance fell to one of pure confusion. Why was the bush glowing? He blinked in surprise for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him, government trained instincts be damned. He crept carefully towards the dense section of trees and prepared to push the branches to the side when a man popped joyfully out of the bushes. Tony leapt backwards in shock, letting out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp. 

“Oh, hello!” the man gleefully greeted. 

Tony blinked in surprise after hearing the strange man’s British accent. He could only watch with his mouth slightly agape as the scrawny, suited man nearly tripped his way out of the cluster of trees. The man’s messy tuft of brown hair was sticking up in all directions and was covered in leaves and small twigs, much like the rest of his lanky body. It was then that Tony noticed the small silver and blue device grasped tightly in the man’s fist. He’d never seen anything like it in his life, except maybe in one of the Star Wars films. 

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it again as he watched the man attempt to brush the foliage off of his pinstripe suit, muttering something to himself about 21st century wildlife. The strange man looked back up at Tony and beamed at him.The man opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get anything out Tony finally pulled himself out of his stupor and managed to blurt out the question that was lingering on his mind. 

“What the hell were you doing in there?” He stammered, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought. “And who exactly are you?”

A mischievous grin spread across the slender face of the man standing before him. “I’m the Doctor,” he replied with an air of mystery that Tony was unable to place. 

“Doctor…” Tony trailed off and let the question hang in the air as he raised a confused eyebrow at the man.

The man nonchalantly shoved his hands down into the pockets of his long, brown trench coat and teetered back and forth on his feet. “Just the Doctor,” he replied with a quirked smile.

Tony’s face melted from a look of shock and confusion into one of annoyance. “Fine, don’t tell me your name,” Tony muttered, “But what exactly were you doing with that thing?” He motioned with his hand towards The Doctor’s pockets, where the sci-fi looking device was now hiding.

“Well,” The Doctor started, stretching out the ‘e’ sound in the word, “I was looking for a-” The Doctor was quickly cut off by a robotic whirring that began to echo through the trees behind him. His eyes widened in surprise, and, if Tony was reading the man's expression properly, excitement. The Doctor grabbed Tony’s arm and sternly shouted, “Run!” before taking off down the trail with a stunned Tony stumbling behind him. 

Tony managed to pull himself out of his daze and ran nearly side by side with The Doctor, allowing himself to fall slightly behind to let The Doctor lead the way. He wasn’t really sure why he was going with the lunatic that he found in the woods, but he seemed confident enough in what he was doing that Tony decided it was best to just roll with it. 

“What exactly are we running from?” He managed to gasp out as they traced the trail back toward the park where Tony had started on his abandoned morning jog. Well, he  _ is _ still running, but this wasn’t exactly the relaxing morning that Tony had been going for. 

The Doctor spared him a quick glance as they burst past the line where the trees met the open grass of the park. “I was just trying to track down the source of an unusual energy output in the area,” he answered between his quick breaths. “I was really just passing through, I didn’t mean to stay for this long, but I caught the signal on my sonic and I couldn’t help myself.” The man rambled as if he were just thinking out loud, not really answering Tony’s question in the slightest. Tony was about to cut him off and repeat the question when The Doctor’s quick steps came to a halt in front of what looked to be an old police box.

Tony’s previous question was quickly forgotten as The Doctor pulled out a key and held it up to the lock of the navy blue doors. “Hold on, why are we stopping at a police box? I thought we were...” Tony stops himself as he hears an echo of mechanical footsteps in the distance. Tony whirled around to try and see what was making the noise, but was unable to sneak a full glance before The Doctor yanked Tony into the now open police box doors. 

Tony yelped in surprise at The Doctor’s forceful grasp, “Hey, wait we’re not seriously both going to fit in-” Tony’s words stumbled to a halt as he turned away from the police box doors to see an expansive room open around him. 

The Doctor spared him a mischievous smirk as he tossed his long trench coat over the open space in one of the tall columns. 

“Sorry to skip the formalities, but we were in a bit of a rush don’t you think?” He offered as he strode up the ramp to the console that sat in the middle of the room. “Very dangerous, those sneaky robots, but we’ll be safe in here for the moment.” He said, allowing his hand to gently pat the surface of the machinery. “Though, we really shouldn’t leave them alone for too long. Don’t want them to start destroying the planet.” The Doctor said with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Tony’s mouth finally caught up to the thoughts that were racing through his head and offered out a simple, “What the hell?” Maybe he hadn’t been so far off with the whole Star Wars thing. Although, he never would’ve guessed that there would be a spaceship hidden on the inside of a phone booth.

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor, who looked quite amused by his reaction to the interior of the police box. “Well, I gave you my name earlier, how about you let me hear yours?”

Tony spared a glance up at The Doctor with his mouth slightly agape. He lingered for a moment before sputtering out, “Your name is really The Doctor? I have to say that’s really not what I expected from my first experience of living out a sci-fi movie.” He paused before regaining his composure and took a few steps closer to the console that The Doctor was leaned up against. “Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service,” he gestured down to his still sweat-sticky body with his usual cocky grin plastered on his face, “but you can call me Tony.”

Tony paused about six feet away from where The Doctor was standing and crossed his arms. He raised a cautious eyebrow up at The Doctor before continuing to speak, “Now you don’t really seem the type, but this all seems very alien. You sure you’re not gonna probe me?” He questioned with a light tone.

The Doctor buckled with laughter, “Oh, I like you Tony! No, there won’t be any probing. At least, not from me anyway,” he teased. 

Tony nodded in acknowledgment and took the space next to The Doctor, who was now looking at a screen that hung over the console. “So,” he started, stealing a glance at the images on the screen, “How do we stop those killer robots from wrecking my city?”

A wide grin spread across The Doctor’s face, “I thought you’d never ask!” 

It was really just Tony’s luck that it was  _ him _ that stumbled face first into the plot of a science fiction movie and not his fantasy-loving techie coworker. He thought back to the conversation he had with McGee in the bullpen at work just the day before.

_ “Really, Tony, it’s a possibility!” The younger man exclaimed with a pout.  _

_ “C’mon, McGeek, you can’t actually think that aliens exist. I think you’ve been spending too much time with your weird nerd friends.” Tony teased the probie agent with a cocky looking smirk on his face.  _

Yeah. If McGee found out about this he’d never hear the end of it.


End file.
